fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Crafting the Imaginary Weapon
This is the sequel side quest to Imagineering a Weapon. Note This is an optional quest, you may simply purchase an Imaginary Weapon at the Hero Store. This quest is unlisted, to get some idea of how to craft your own imaginary weapon you need to talk with the students at the Art Desks. Clues Clues for obtaining the avatar can be found while talking to the different students in the Art Desks. *'Etch Goodeasel' speaks of a "Prop Check" "ripped into 4 pieces" and "a scientist". *'Bevel Bleedmark' mentions an "artifact" with "the old man in the jungle". He says to look "In the Gutters". *'Smudge Splattersmock' mumbles about "Spengeblab" on the "Deckjoke". *'Alabastro Artgum' speaks of "a vacation spot in Bread Basket" and the "Pleasanton Cemetery". Walkthrough First of all, you have to Prop Check - First Piece Following Smudge Splattersmock's advice, go to the SS Deckjoke and adventure in the No. 2 Deck. You will fight a level 11 Spengeblab Svenblecht. Prop Check - Second Piece According to Bevel Bleedmark, you can find another piece of the Prop Chek In the Townshire Gutters. Adventure there until you find a level 11 Bloated Albino Alligutter. Prop Check - Third Piece You will find, as Albastro Artgum told you, the third Prop Check piece in Pleasanton Cemetery. Fight a level 11 Ex-Parrot that will drop it. Prop Check - Fourth Piece The last piece of the Prop Check is in The Camp Site, as Albastro Artgum said. You will have to fight level 11 creatures until it drops. Assembling the Prop Check Return to the Art Desks with the pieces for the Prop Check, and select the option: >>> Present the pieces of the Elanthian Prop Check : Elanthian Prop Check! : The advanced art students gather 'round your desk to see what you're fiddling with. Etch's eyes widen as the shambles of the Elanthian Prop Check come into view. "You…you did it. You found all four pieces! Maybe you've got some talent after all." Alabastro shakes his head in disgust. "Nothing I couldn't have done in half the time! But we did tell the kid we'd help him, so let's get this over with. I've got some trending hash tags to mindlessly reiterate to the masses." : Etch and Alabastro, along with Bevel and Smudge, join hands in some sort of weird art circle, pushing you out of the way. A flurry of glitter and shredded paper eventually disperses to reveal their finished product: The Elanthian Prop Check. "There she is!" exclaims Smudge, a glistening in his eyes that isn't entirely from the glitter. "Even better than the original," grunts Bevel. : Etch graciously hands you the oversized novelty item with a smile on her face. "Here, this is yours. Deliver it to [[Sir Archibald Dirtypants|'the Archaeologist']] and claim the avatar you need to create your imaginary weapon. Good luck." Delivering the Prop Check Talk to''' Sir Archibald Dirtypants' in Trainwreck and ask him about his discovery. : '''Artifacts beyond Imagination' :: "Oh, you-- you actually care about my discoveries? Err, ahem, OF COURSE YOU DO! Anyone with a brain half as sharp as mine can see the revolutionary nature of my work here! You see, Lad/Lass, I have discovered four ancient artifacts: a sword, a spear, an axe, and a whip. I believe they come from the old days of Elanthia... the days before..." Archibald shifts his eyes defore whispering, "The Sillying." :: Dirtypants' face lights up as he begins to explain, but quickly realizes it may be in his best interest to keep his cards close to his chest. Also, he's probably crazy. So there's that. "I know you're here on behalf of the University's famous Art Museum, child. I've considered Bobross' proposition in the past, and have concluded that I WOULD be willing to part with one of my relics for your museum." Great, looks like this will be easier than you thought! :: "Of course, I would expect a tidy donation from the patrons of your museum in exchange for my priceless artistic discovery. Bring me an official donation on behalf of the University's Art Department, and you may choose one of my marvelous artifacts for your collection." :: >>> Present the "art department's" donation ::: "Ah, my money's here!" Dirtypants says with an air of ignorance in his voice. Realizing what he said and slightly embarrassed, he rephrases. "Rather, YOU'RE here, and you brought the donation! Marvelous! Let me take a look at this thing!" Uh oh, let's hope the old man's vision is as poor as the University is. ::: "Ah, yes, this is it! And so generous, too! Yes, yes, all is in good order." You breathe a heavy sigh of relief. "Tell me, , which of my four priceless artifacts would you like to showcase at your museum?" The Sword of Legend ! : Articulate Your Artifact :: "Ah, the Standard Sword! Not as clumsy or as random as a badger… an elegant weapon for a more civilized age." Dirtypants gently hand you the artifact. :: "The weapon is yours, my friend. As an added bonus, I'll throw in this ancient etching I discovered near the artifact's resting place. Oh, and be sure to put my name on the exhibit once it's displayed in the museum, will you? The genius of Sir Archibald Dirtypants should be known the world over!" The Odyssean Spear! : Articulate Your Artifact :: "Ah, the''' Not-So-Special Spear!' Not as clumsy or as random as a badger… an elegant weapon for a more civilized age." Dirtypants gently hand you the artifact. :: "The weapon is yours, my friend. As an added bonus, I'll throw in this '''ancient etching' ! I discovered near the artifact's resting place. Oh, and be sure to put my name on the exhibit once it's displayed in the museum, will you? The genius of Sir Archibald Dirtypants should be known the world over!" The Axe of Myth! : Articulate Your Artifact ::"Ah, the Average Axe! Not as clumsy or as random as a badger… an elegant weapon for a more civilized age." Dirtypants gently hand you the artifact. ::"The weapon is yours, my friend. As an added bonus, I'll throw in this ancient etching ! I discovered near the artifact's resting place. Oh, and be sure to put my name on the exhibit once it's displayed in the museum, will you? The genius of Sir Archibald Dirtypants should be known the world over!" The Fabled Whip! : Articulate Your Artifact ::"Ah, the Wonted Whip! Not as clumsy or as random as a badger... An elegant weapon for a more civilized age." Dirtypants gently hands you the artifact. ::"The weapon is yours, my friend. As an added bonus, I'll throw in this ancient etching I discovered near the artifact's resting place. Oh, and be sure to put my name on the exhibit once it's displayed in the museum, will you? The genius of Sir Archibald Dirtypants should be known the world over!" Quest Completion Using the recipe and the weapon Archibald gave you, craft your Imaginary Weapon with 10 Bottles of Imagination. After obtaining your Imaginary Weapon: Turn Him Into Zombie Masterpieces Category:Daily Quests Category:Cleanup